Goodbyes
by Flammie
Summary: Shepard's old team join once more for a memorial to their former commander.


"It is with great regret that I report the death of Commander Shepard, a great commander.

In memory, a service will be held for the commander, in the Presidium of the Citadel. We would appreciate it if you could come,"

* * *

The message was placed slowly back on the desk as Ashley dropped backwards, onto the chair. Ever since escaping the Normandy, she had served under the Alliance for another few months, news of Shepard's death still hanging over the air.

She tipped her head backwards, and stared at the ceiling. Why the hell did Shepard save her instead of Kaidan? Something about being needed, but that was something you'd always get told. Clearing her grandfather's name was mentioned. And now Shepard's dead…

Ashley's eyes closed.

_Panting, sprinting, rushing over and around rock, two of those drones chasing me down. A shot strikes me in the back, but my shield manages to deflect the brunt of the strike._

_I leap forwards, spinning around, gun in hand as I fire quickly but not wastefully, blasting the two little pests. I quickly turn my head, and see two… geth, fixing a colonist to a sort of device. I push myself to my feet, curious, yet horrified, as suddenly a needle pierces through the person's heart, spearing him and leaving him a few metres in the air._

_I turn on my heel, and run away, the geth noticing my movements. I thrust myself behind a rock, and prepare my gun, ready for another firefight..._

_There's a shot behind me, and I see one of the brutes fall. I quickly take my chance, and fire at the other one, bringing it down in a matter of seconds. I look behind me, and see two humans, not of the colony, nor the team, approach me. I couldn't complain._

"_Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams 212. You're the one in charge here?"_

Ashley opened her eyes. Had she dozed off? She shook her head to compose herself, and leaned forwards again. She owed Shepard a lot. It sounded like she was being pushed into it, but she had to go. Tie up the ends, say some words. Or else she'd get one big ass-kicking in the afterlife.

* * *

Garrus exhaled, and threw the message onto the chair. It struck the back, and it tipped backwards, before falling forwards, to normal.

After the battle with Sovereign, Garrus had returned to the Citadel, now it was all over, it was something he could fall back to. He had no further place in Shepard's crew, and it was better that he move on in life. The journey with Shepard… it truly opened his eyes, and he had learnt a lot. He had a lot to thank his commander for. He had gained a great lesson, and made good friends.

Garrus covered his eyes with his hand, and buried his face in it.

"_Saren's hiding something, give me more time! Stall them!"_

_I pointed my finger at Executor Pallin, exasperated. I knew Saren was guilty… I just needed more time to prove it. He was a disgrace to the turians and a traitor to the Citadel, he couldn't be allowed to walk free!_

"_Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over, Garrus."_

_And he turned and walked off, not a care for my plea, and not even a look in the eye. I groaned and looked down at the ground. I wondered why I even joined C-Sec… this red tape… stopping innocents walking free and letting criminals run loose... what was the point?_

_I noticed a group standing next to me, and I looked in their direction. I recognised the one leading them immediately, and walked over to introduce myself. Perhaps… perhaps they would help my cause._

"_Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren,"_

Garrus stamped his foot in frustration, and started to pace around his room. What had changed? The Council were as ignorant as ever of the situation, C-Sec remained trying to cover everything in red tape and place a bow on it… and Garrus… he had become even more lost in life. Did the battle against Saren teach him nothing? Did Shepard's mentorship have no effect? Had he failed his commander?

He needed… he needed to make a difference. To do something. C-Sec sure as hell weren't going to push themselves off their chairs, but he could. One person could make a big difference… he saw that for himself. He could, he needed, to get out there.

Though… he wouldn't have been able to do or realise any of this without Shepard. A great deal was owed to his former commander…

Before he started anything… he needed to pay his respects, at least.

* * *

Wrex grunted and threw the message away, into some direction he wouldn't care. Wasn't worth his time.

He was too busy rallying all the krogan clans under one. Without Saren's cure for the genophage, and therefore his iron grip over the krogan, all would be able to reunite as one, and their power prosper stronger than ever. A lot still needed to be done, though.

The females especially needed to be considered. Those that were fertile needed to be protected and shared. This agreement provided a powerful neutral ground for the clans to join. Yes… a lot needed to be done.

Though, if it weren't for destroying Saren, and the cure for the genophage, the krogan would have still been hypnotised by what was in his hand…

"_Back off, Wrex, Fist told us to take you down if you showed up,"_

_I folded my arms, just about ready to remove this krogan from my way._

"_What are you waiting for? I'm standing right here. This is Fist's only chance, if he's smart he'll take it._

"_He's not coming out, Wrex. End of story."_

_I leaned forwards, staring into his puny eyes._

"_The story's just beginning,"_

_I decided that it wasn't worth the bother, and turned around. Three people were standing there, two following one. I pushed past them._

"_Out of my way, human, I have no quarrel with you,"_

Wrex let out a sigh. Perhaps it wouldn't be a waste of time. It wouldn't take long, and he'd be out of there soon. Besides, it was because of Shepard he managed to get some action, and an exciting adventure. Plus, Shepard was a good… friend.

He barked at a krogan.

"I need to attend to matters elsewhere. I'll be back in a few days. Hold my position,"

He was going to go back to the Citadel. If C-Sec tried to get in his way again, they weren't going to stop him. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was invited. He may as well do it.

* * *

Tali leaned against the wall, her hand, message grasped in it, fell to her side. She was there when the Normandy was attacked… she was there during the escape… and to realise that Shepard was left behind…

With all the knowledge gained on the Normandy, and nowhere else to go, Tali had completed her Pilgrimage, and was now recognised as a mature adult, joining the crew of the Neema, and becoming a respected figure.

But… because of her journey with Shepard, she was able to help the quarians, and it aided in the completion of her Pilgrimage. And without Shepard, Tali may possibly have not survived in the Citadel.

"_Did you bring it?"_

_The turian, armoured up, and suspicious looking, stepped slowly towards me. I suddenly had a bad feeling this was a trap. This wasn't what I expected._

"_Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"_

_The turian was nearly touching my face, his breath misting my mask. He placed a hand on my head._

"_They'll be here. Where's the evidence?"_

_He ran his hand down my arm, and I quickly slapped it away. Panic started to settle in me._

"_No way. The deal's off,"_

_The turian stepped away from me, and I could hear movement behind me, as his two cronies drew out guns. I leaped backwards, behind a crate, throwing a disc at them, which blew up, knocking them out momentarily._

_I heard firing behind me, and I span around in panic, to see a group of three, firing at the assassins. I quickly provided covering fire, as they fought back, but the four of us managed to bring them down._

_The group ran up to me, making sure I was okay. I was frustrated, and panicking. I started to babble at them._

"_Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"_

No… Shepard had helped a lot, and even if Tali had managed to fend off those assassins herself… she would have been lost. The Citadel was completely unfamiliar to her. She wouldn't have known where to go, or what to do. And Shepard helped her.

She needed to go. She needed to give her own proper send off to Shepard. Even if she had to beg the captain of her ship to let her go to this memorial, even if she was on a mission, this was more urgent.

* * *

Liara tucked the message away. She already knew all this. It was because of Shepard that she was now an information broker, on Illium, too. She knew that Shepard's corpse was now in the hands of Cerberus. And they wanted her to find information about why Collectors wanted this body, as well. The only news was the memorial.

She pushed her chair away from the desk, and stood up, looking around her office. There was too much to do… could she go, should she go? Her job was too important…

_Geth! What were they doing here? I span around, I couldn't stay here, I was too vulnerable._

_Protheans… did they have some sort of technology to help?_

_Of course… the barrier curtain! I look around frantically, and rush for the terminal, starting to press some buttons._

_I hear the whirring of machines, and I see a force field slowly start to strengthen and appear. It was up… I'd be safe, for now. The geth wouldn't be able to get past. Help could arrive… or maybe the geth would give up and leave. I wasn't hopeful for that, though._

_Without thinking, my hand leans against the terminal, and I must have hit something, because the machines started to whirr louder. I look around, panicking. What did I do?_

_Something enveloped me, and I fell to the ground. Suddenly, I felt the contact with the stone floor disappearing, and I was slowly lifted into the air, suspended. I couldn't move._

…_I must have activated a security system…_

…_How long will I be kept like this? Well… at least the barrier curtain's up._

…_Will I survive? I haven't eaten, yet…_

…_In such hot environments, it can't be good if I don't drink, soon…_

…_There are people in front of me._

_Wait… what? People… that aren't geth or the krogan…_

"_Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!"_

…But, Shepard was important too. This was one thing that her job would have to wait for. She'd be back… but Liara was going to see off Shepard once more.

* * *

Joker sighed in frustration and threw the message at the wall. Great, just great. Ever since the attack, he'd never have a chance to fly, and it was hard enough to get to the toilet.

How on earth would he be able to get to the Citadel? Shepard… Shepard would have to do without him. Joker buried his face in his hands, and groaned. Maybe if Joker had left with the others instead of staying, Shepard wouldn't have died. And now he was going to screw over Shepard's grave…

"I'm sorry, commander,"

He leaned back against the chair. His memories were too jumbled, there wasn't one instance of Shepard that he could consider most important. Not even when he first met his commander.

"…It's not as if I could say anything that wouldn't make it worse,"

* * *

Tali cautiously looked around her, and at everyone. Nobody trusted a quarian, and she didn't want to get into any trouble. She knew enough from Shepard how to at least get from the docks to the Presidium.

Even with the assault, the Citadel was coping well. A lot of damage was repaired, and it didn't seem as if anybody was worse for the wear. She sighed, nostalgia seeping into her. Well, the service was soon, she didn't want to be late. How tacky that would be.

Finally, she found herself in the rich gardens of the Presidium, a bright light shining and illuminating the white structure work. Even with the battle that had just happened, it had managed to stay in good condition. And there wasn't a better place to hold it.

She noticed a grouping. It was mostly human, and mostly people she didn't recognise. Everybody was dressed formally, in tuxedoes and black dresses. Tali gulped, and looked down at her clothes. She hadn't, she couldn't have changed outside of her environmental suit, and now she felt like she'd really stick out.

She tried looking around for anybody she'd recognise. Was she the first one?

A finger tapped her shoulder, and she spun around. She was glad for her mask, because her mouth was open wide.

"G-Garrus, I didn't expect you to be here,"

Garrus stood there, looking at Tali. He wasn't wearing his armour. He wasn't wearing any sort of conventional turian clothes, either. He was in a tuxedo, fully clothed in a formal black jacket buttoned up to his neck that looked tailored to fit his body, trousers designed for a turian's waist, and with black cloth gloves and footwear that fitted, and complimented his attire. He nodded, and a small smile crossed his face.

"I'm the only one who lives in the Citadel, and I'd not be the first one here? I think that'd be pretty worrying,"

Tali was still in awe of Garrus's costume, not noticing his comment.

"T-that's a nice set of clothes… I never knew turians had such formal wear…"

"Special design, I had to get quite a few strings pulled. But, it's what humans wear, and I thought it'd be the best thing to send Shepard off. Y'know… make an effort,"

Tali quickly closed her mouth, and opened it again to make a sharp response.

"Yes, I know, my clothes are terrible, but you don't have to-"

"N-No, that's not what I meant,"

Garrus looked at Tali's suit. A purple scarf covered most of her head, and her armour was covered with cloth, intricate designs and embroidery adorning it. It was nothing similar to what she had worn before, and for quarian suits… it was beautiful.

"It's… it's amazing,"

"T-Thank you… it's the suit a quarian gets… to represent that she or he is a mature adult…"

"It's perfect for Shepard. It'll show… how much you've grown,"

Tali and Garrus nodded in mutual agreement, and they both turned their heads in the same direction, where something conspicuous appeared.

"Speaking of making an effort,"

Wrex pushed past a few people, muttering under his breath. Nothing had changed. He still carried the scars of battle, and he still wore his crimson armour, worn by battle. The ground trembled as he walked, and he looked even more apparent then even Tali, as well as imposing.

"Alright, I'm here. This had better be worth it,"

"…So glad you could make it too, Wrex,"

"Humour? That's what gets you killed, turian,"

"Well, this is a lovely family gathering,"

Ashley appeared out of nowhere, suddenly standing by the group, as well. She was wearing a military uniform, but unlike what she usually wore. It was black, with grey tones and decorations. It truly showed that she was a soldier at heart… yet for the events at hand, it was suitably fitting.

The four stood together, silent yet in mutual agreement, they noticed one more addition. They all looked as Liara, dressed in a full, flowing black dress, decorated with lace and other sorts of fabrics, slowly moved towards them, appearing as if she was floating. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as she stood by the group.

"I… I didn't know what to wear, and I thought this would be most fitting for something as the memorial to Shepard…"

All four nodded in sync, and the five quietly stood there, looking at each other, waiting for the service to begin. Finally, Liara spoke.

"Is… Joker not here?"

Ashley sighed, and replied.

"He couldn't make it, it was too difficult. Plus… he feels guilty for Shepard's death. He didn't want to come, he said that he wouldn't be able to say anything that wouldn't make it worse,"

A voice called over the whole Presidium.

"The service will be starting, can you please take a seat,"

The five looked at each other, and they moved forwards. They found an empty row near the front, closer to the memorial erected for Shepard, and they all sat themselves down, looking forwards, not daring to say another word.

Somebody the group didn't recognise walked up to the front of the procession, and faced everybody. He cleared his throats, and spoke.

"We are all here to-"

"Wait!"

Everybody spun around. Tali slapped a palm to her mask, Garrus exhaled, Wrex grunted, Ashley rolled her eyes and Liara gasped as Joker frantically rushed forwards, supporting himself on crutches. It was as if he had just returning to his pilot's chair after having left it. His uniform was still on, and completely the same, he still wore his cap, and he still had a dry expression on his face.

"What, you're not going to wait for the cripple?! God, this reminds me so much of pilot school,"

Everybody groaned, but the five at the front smiled, seeing the slight humour in it, and Joker made his way to the front.

"Make way, move it…"

They shifted over until Joker had enough space, before he carefully sat down.

"I know it was my fault Shepard died, I know I probably won't say something without sounding like an idiot … but I have to be here, at least. What would Shepard think if his favourite pilot wasn't there at his memorial?"

The commotion settled down as Joker tried to make himself comfortable. The person addressing everybody cleared his throat, and started again.

"We are all here to mourn the loss of a great commander. Shepard, who died in action after an ambush on the Normandy, saving the life of a fellow comrade,"

Joker gulped, but the speaker went on.

"Shepard has done a great many things for humanity, and for the galaxy. The commander saved the Citadel from a brutal assault, when it seemed all hope had lost, and managed to bring down the rogue spectre, Saren, who had threatened all life along with the geth. We have a lot to thank for, and many memories to uphold,"

* * *

"…And we say farewell to Shepard, and good luck in the afterlife. Would anybody like to give their final words?"

Nobody made a move, and an uncomfortable silence seeped in. The speaker looked around, worried.

"Then…"

"Oh, this is pathetic,"

Ashley rolled her eyes, and stood up. Everybody stared at her as she walked up to the monument.

"Shepard, you were a good commander, and it was an honour to work with you. Thank you for taking me in, and letting me fight against Saren, and letting us see him defeated once and for all. And don't tell anybody I like poems,"

Adding the last line in a low voice, she stood up straight, and saluted. Garrus looked around at everybody, and pushed himself to his feet. He stood beside Ashley, and faced the monument head on, before clearing his voice.

"Thank you Shepard. I've really learnt a lot, now I've seen the world with my own eyes outside of C-Sec. You showed me that one person can really make a difference, and I hope that I can, too."

He bowed his head, and closed his eyes. Wrex grunted and got to his feet, gently stepping beside Garrus, who gave him a wide berth.

"Shepard. You helped me deal with Fist, you let me get some action, and you gave me one actual adventure I can see worth remembering. Thanks for not killing me on Virmire, by the way. You were a good… friend, Shepard,"

Wrex stamped his right foot twice, and stamped it once again, standing up straight in a krogan salute. Tali got off her chair, and walked to the front of the service.

"Shepard… this journey with you really helped me with my Pilgrimage. I've found and learnt quite a bit. And I've met some good people. You've really helped me grow up into an adult,"

She looked at the others, unaware of what she should do. She looked down at her fingers and started to fidget. Finally, Liara stood up and slowly stepped up beside the rest of the group.

"Shepard... I have a lot to thank you for, and it's because of you that I've managed to get where I am."

She added in a whisper:

"Please... forgive me for what I've done..."

She placed a hand on her heart, and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her face, and she solemnly stood there, praying for Shepard.

Joker looked at the rest of the group, stood up, and pushed himself up on his crutches. He stumbled forwards, and everybody watched him in surprise as he coughed, and gulped.

"Commander... because of you, I've driven the finest ship I'll ever know. Part of it was because of how new and advanced it was... but most of it... was because you were the commander. Thank you."

Everybody smiled, and all six looked straight ahead, nobody needing to say another word. All had already been said. They simply looked ahead, in the Presidium.

The grass, trees and plants around, as well as the water flowing through, it all brought colours that refreshed the atmosphere, yet didn't overpower it.

Light shone through into the Presidium, and it illuminated all, brightening everything it could touch... and added peace to it all, it gave a feeling of a greater power... as if Shepard's memory shined out, shining out on everyone.

There wasn't a sound, and yet this silence wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't unpleasant. It just... fitted. Noise wasn't needed, and calm settled in.

Ashley breathed in, and wondered in the marvel of it all. How couldn't anybody believe in a greater power, believe that one lives on after death, after seeing something like this? Shepard was still alive, and Ashley needed to go on with her life, upholding the memory and her family's name.

Garrus wiped his eyes, which were hazing slightly. He thought about what he was going to do, and how he was going to follow Shepard's example. C-Sec weren't going to make a difference, but he could. It all seemed daunting... but he knew Shepard knew he could do it, and this was the right thing to do.

Wrex thought back to Tuchanka, and all he still had to do, and all that was done. The clans were reunited, and even with the genophage, the krogan had a chance at survival if they went the right direction, and prospered. Yet Wrex wouldn't have managed to do this without Shepard's help. If Shepard didn't destroy Saren and his genophage cure... what could have happened to the krogan? Shepard gave a chance, and Wrex sure wasn't going to waste it.

Tali continued to fidget, as she continued to think of Shepard. She may have not survived in the Citadel, she may have not completed her Pilgrimage, she may have not managed to learn the lessons that Shepard taught. And now, because of Shepard, she was an adult. She had to lead an example, now. She had to serve the quarians, and she couldn't fail them.

Liara opened her eyes, still blurred from her tears. She knew what she had to do. Cerberus wanted her to understand why the Collectors wanted Shepard's body. She had to hunt down the Shadow Broker. She had to do what she could. For Shepard.

Joker looked on. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, he wasn't sure where he could go. He wasn't sure of anything, anymore. Except that this was where he should be, now.

There were sounds of shuffling behind, as the procession slowly stood up to leave. The group stood there for a moment longer, however, looking on as Shepard's memory was preserved. There wasn't any other place as beautiful and as fitting for an occasion as this... and this wasn't something that they would ever forget.

The six friends looked at each other, nodded, and smiled, as they turned and walked away, to move on in their lives. Shepard's deeds were part of an unforgettable past. But there was still a long future ahead of them.


End file.
